In any conventional digital communication systems, a carrier signal is received and processed by circuitry which will output generally an analogue waveform which represents the recovered “value” of the information carried in phase, frequency or amplitude of the carrier signal. There is a decision device which outputs the binary symbols (some can be very sophisticated such as soft decision) based on the information contained in the carrier signal itself. A binary symbol is defined as a symbol that consists of a binary digit or a sequence of binary digits.
With the development of electronic technologies, it has now been determined that transmission of radio frequency signals at the frequency of modulation is both possible and practical over a broad spectrum of frequencies. For example, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/429,527, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Generating Pulses from Analog Waveforms,” filed Oct. 28, 1999 teaches that it is possible to decode a symbol that is embedded in each cycle of frequency of modulation. Therefore, novel methods for extracting information out of such signals are needed.